tvdatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Walking Dead: The Well
"The Well" is the second episode of season seven of the zombie survival horror television series The Walking Dead, and the eighty-fifth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Gregory Nicotero with a script written by Matthew Negrete. It first aired on AMC on Sunday, October 30th, 2016 at 9:00 pm. In the episode, we are introduced to the Kingdom, the community that rescued Morgan Jones and Carol Peletier, as well as their omnipresent and wise leader, King Ezekiel who owns a pet tiger named Shiva. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was created by writer/executive producer Robert Kirkman and developed for TV by Frank Darabont. * "The Well", "The Walking Dead: The Well", "WD: The Well", and "TWD: The Well" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and acts of extreme violence. * This episode is included on the Walking Dead: The Complete Seventh Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. It has also been made available for download on iTunes and Amazon Video. * Co-executive producer Denise M. Huth is credited as Denise Huth in this episode. * Associate producer Amy Barnes is credited as Amy Beth Barnes in this episode. * This is the seventeenth episode of The Walking Dead directed by Greg Nicotero. It is his second episode from season seven. He previously directed "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be". His next episode is "Rock in the Road". * This is the eleventh episode of The Walking Dead written by Matthew Negrete. It is his first episode from season seven. He previously wrote "Last Day on Earth" from season six. His next episode is "Hearts Still Beating". * Starting with this episode, actors Alanna Masterson, Josh McDermitt and Christian Serratos have been upgraded to the main cast to replace Michael Cudlitz and Steven Yeun. * This episode marks the first appearance of the community known as "The Kingdom" as well as the first appearances of Ezekiel and Shiva. * This is the second time that Carol Peletier has been in a wheelchair in the series. She was also in one in the season five episode, "Coda". * Actor Macsen Lintz is the brother of Madison Lintz, who played Sophia Peletier in seasons one and two. Allusions * The song the choir sings during the montage is "Don't Think Twice, It's All Right" by Bob Dylan. Quotes * Carol Peletier: I would be speechless if I wasn't already speaking. I don't know what the hell's going on in the most wonderful way. .... * Ezekiel: There's a saying - the pessimist looks down and hits his head. The optimist looks up and loses his footing. The realist looks forward and adjusts his path accordingly. .... * Ezekiel: Keeping a tiger isn't practical, I know. She eats as much as 10 people. She could yank the chain out of my hand, hell, she could yank my arm right off but she hasn't. She won't. I lost a lot, just like everybody else. When it all started to end, I found myself back at the zoo. Shiva was one of the last animals left. She was trapped. Hungry. Alone. Like me. She was the last thing left in this world that I loved. She protected me. She got me here. Made me larger than life and I made this place. .... * Ezekiel: Drink from the well, replenish the well. .... * Ezekiel: What's that saying? Never bullshit a bullshitter. .... * Ezekiel: People want someone to follow. Its the human nature. They want someone to make them feel safe. People who feel safe are less dangerous, more productive. They see a dude with a tiger, they start telling stories about finding it in the wild. Wrestlnig it into submission, turning it into his pet. They make the guy larger-than-life. A hero! Who am I to burst their bubble? .... * Ezekiel: I was a zookeeper. Shiva, she fell into one of the concrete moats in our exhibit. It was empty. The vets where on their way, but her leg was ripped open. She was going to bleed out. The sound she made... She was in so much pain. I knew the risk, but I had to try. I got my shirt up around her leg and saved her life. After that she never showed so much as a tooth in my direction. .... * Carol Peletier: Are you shitting me?! Crew * Robert Kirkman - Executive producer * David Alpert - Executive producer * Greg Nicotero - Executive producer * Tom Luse - Executive producer * Gale Anne Hurd - Executive producer * Scott M. Gimple - Executive producer * Bear McCreary - Composer * Grace Walker - Production designer * Jolly Dale - Producer * Caleb Womble - Producer * Paul Gadd - Producer * Heather Bellson - Producer * Matthew Negrete - Supervising producer * Channing Powell - Supervising producer * Corey Reed - Co-executive producer * Angela Kang - Co-executive producer * Seth Hoffman - Co-executive producer * Denise Huth - Co-executive producer * Christina Perez - Associate producer * Amy Beth Barnes - Associate producer * Alex Coley Brown - Associate producer See also External Links * * * * * * * * ---- Category:2016/Episodes